


Puppy Fever

by myglassisspillingover (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, F/F, Klaine, puppies for the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myglassisspillingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wants a puppy, Kurt does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Fever

**Author's Note:**

> For glee day :)

Blaine wanted a puppy. I mean he didn't simply want a puppy, He was unarguably, inexcusably, excessively determined to get a puppy. He was ceaselessly sending Kurt photos of puppies, looking at these weirdly-cute personalized dog houses, and he even made a blueprint model of an entertainment center for the envisioned pooch. He will not listen to any sort of reasoning, he wants a puppy. And that is that.

Kurt though, does not want a puppy, not even slightly. Blaine is relentless, and Kurt refuses to stand down.

Its when the two lovers are strolling through IKEA that Kurt snapped. Blaine had managed to somehow overt their conversation about pocket watches, to a documentary on animal planet he saw about the ' _20 most adorable breeds of small dogs.'_

"Blaine, honey, we simply cannot get a dog," Kurt exclaimed for the millionth time.

Blaine dramatically rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious, "Oh kurrrrrtttsy, but wouldn't the puppy be so cute, we could have a pug, with a little puppy house. L mean we could even have a puppy day care!" Blaine pursued, hopping in front of a lamp Kurt was looking at.

Kurt tried to push him away, but Blaine stayed glued to the spot, rambling on about his wildest dreams of being a pet owner.

"You couldn't handle a single dog, much less an entire litter." Kurt remarked tepidly.

"Yeah I can!" Blaine said sounding hurt.

"No you can-"

"Yes I can, and I'd be a great father." Blaine persisted.

"You have already killed the fish I got you for Christmas."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You know that Sam brought it to school, you have to admit that wasn't my fault!"

"There's no room,we are too busy, we both have school, me with vogue.com, and you at the restaurant, not to mention the raging careers that lie ahead of us and hanging out with the girls and Sam!" Kurt counted off each thing with a finger,his voice getting an octave higher with every word.

Blaine pleaded unyieldingly, "Then I will make time, I'll pay for a dog sitter, take time from work, and I could even carry him around in one of those cute dog purses like in 'Legally Blonde'."

Kurt looked at him, _damn those puppy eyes_. They stared at each other, Blaine face shining and hopeful , Kurt attempting to be stern and unmalleable. The IKEA lights glowed over them, the combined smell of wood and leather scented the air, dully perfumed with a highly acidic lemon air freshener. Blaine knows what he must do, he has to pull out the big guns, while Kurt's defenses are weak.

"You could name it." Blaine says sweetly.

Kurt feels struck, looking at his darling fiance.

"Okay damn it."Kurt said, defenses caving.

Blaine dances around in a clumsy little jig,tripping and falling face first--- into a stack of lawn chairs. He clumsily got back up, roughly shoving the chairs back in place.

Kurt laughs in spite of himself, glad to have Blaine happy if nothing else, oh gosh, he thought, a puppy. Maybe the shock was evident on Kurt's face, or just the sheer joy of getting what he wanted, but Blaine's grin was big enough to light the New York skyline.

"Were going to be fathers." He whispered softly in his ear, like it was their own little secret.

Kurt smiles while thinking it over, " I wanna name her Reese." Kurt declares.

Blaine raised his eyebrows enthusiastically in puzzlement, "Why Reese?"

"Reese Witherspoon, duhhh," Kurt said and smirked, " and just so you know I'm getting you a 'Legally Blonde' puppy purse."


End file.
